Love is Sweeter the Second Time Around
by x Nevaeh x
Summary: Claire and Shane have a fight. Claire runs out and gets hurt. When she wakes up she can't remember Shane. Can he help her remember how she felt for him? Will she fall in love with him again? And was the accident on purpose?
1. Fight!

Shane P.O.V

"Well you know what Shane you can fuck off." Claire slammed the door and ran out to the streets of Morganville.

"At least it's light out." I muttered to myself.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I can't believe I said that to Claire…

Her face after the words left my face showed nothing but sadness and then anger.

We had had fights before…but…that one had been the worst. And now Claire thought he hated her.

I ran outside after her.

"Claire." I yelled. "I'm **so **sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I ran all around town looking for Claire. I checked Common Grounds, TPU even the fucking vamps lab.

But she wasn't anywhere.

Claire…I'm sorry. I'd put myself through a million painful deaths just for her to think about forgiving me.

I sat on the side of the road thinking about her.

Her blonde hair, blue eyes, that made me stop breathing every time I saw them, her soft lips.

This morning everything had been perfect and then I had to say **that**.

Claire was beautiful, perfect, clever and completely amazing. She'd been there for me whenever I needed her.

I sat there for hours just thinking of memories with Claire.

I decided to ring her phone (why I hadn't fought of that before is beyond me).

SHIT!

_I must have left it at home!_

I ran home as fast as I could and got my phone.

"You have 7 new messages."

_Thank god! Maybe there from Claire._

I listened to them one by one. Each getting worst than the last.

"Message 1:

Dude it's…it's Michael." His voice sounded rough like he had been crying. "Um it's Claire she's…she's been hurt…seriously hurt. She's been shot Shane." My heart fell to the ground not Claire…not my Claire. "She's at Morganville Hospital. Eve and I are here just…please hurry.

Message 2:

"Shane's its Eve." Her voice sounded worst than Michael's "Where are you? Doctors are everywhere and nurses won't talk to us. Hurry up!"

I ran out the door. Listening to the messages as I ran to the hospital.

"Message 3:

Shane it's Michael again. You need to be here **NOW! **Claire needs you!

Message 4:

I'm not joking Shane we've been here for a fucking hour with no word from you. I thought you were supposed to LOVE her!" Eve was screaming down the phone.

Shit!

I stopped running.

The fight. What happens if she dies and thinks that what I said was true.

I snapped the phone shut and carried on running.

_Claire…I'm coming for you baby!_

**I know that last bit was cheesy but I couldn't help myself.**

**Also sorry for it being short but I didn't know whether you'd like it.**

**Sooooo what d'ya think.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Where have you been?

The hospital was busy as always. It was a modern hospital, small big enough for Morganville. I had to dodge crying people (I was crying myself) just to get to the reception.

I had rang Michael while I was getting here and he was unbelievably pissed at me. Not that I hadn't deserved it.

"Can you tell me where Claire Danvers is please?" I quickly asked the receptionist.

She checked the computer.

"Floor 3, ward 5, room 6." She said a little too sweetly.

I ran to the elevator and reached floor 3.

When I exited the elevator I saw Eve at a vending machine.

"Eve! How is she?" I yelled as I ran up to her.

Eve's make-up was smudged all around her face and her eyes were blood shot.

The instant she saw me she started hitting me. Hard.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU JERK! CLAIRE HAS BEEN SHOT AND YOU"VE BEEN ANYWHERE BUT FUCKING HERE!" She hit me repeatedly.

Everyone around us were staring but I didn't give shit. All I cared about was Claire.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her towards me and into a hug.

"I'm **so** sorry Eve. I left my phone at home. I got here as soon as I could."

Eventually Eve calmed down.

She stood away from me and looked at the floor arms crossed.

"They say she's in critical condition but they think she'll be alright…" She whispered quietly.

I took a deep breath. The doctor's think she's gonna be alright…that's got to be a good sign.

"Where is she?" It seemed wrong to talk loudly even though the hospital around us was anything but quiet.

"This way…" And with that Eve walked down a hallway with me following the whole time only one thought going through my mind…

_Claire…_


	3. Claire?

Claire had a private room. It was fairly modern but small.

My eyes fell onto Claire instantly.

She was hooked up to about 10 different wires. She looked so small and tiny compared to usual and she was so pale.

Michael was asleep on a chair next to the bed.

I ran over to another chair on the other side of the bed.

"Claire baby…it's me, Shane…"

"You must be Shane Collins…I'm Dr Reid." I turned around to see a man about in his 30s or so with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard.

I looked back at Claire and held her hands in mine replying with a "Yeah."

"Well her…situation…it's…" The doctor looked at Eve.

I looked at him.

"Just tell me if she's gonna be ok…please…" I whispered the last part.

"Well she was involved in the shooting at Common Grounds at 1pm today. The bullet was aimed at her head in the correct position to kill her on instant impact…"

My eyes met with the doctors.

"There was a shooting?" My voice wobbled.

"At Common Grounds…" Eve whispered from the corner of the room.

She was stroking her other arm and when I looked at it I saw a bandage wrapped around it.

I opened my mouth but the doctor carried on.

"The police will talk to you later about the rest of the information but for now Claire's condition isn't as worse as it was but the next few hours are still critical." The doctor explained slowly.

I heard Michael stir but didn't move my face away from Claire's.

"Will she wake up?"

"At this point we don't know. I'm sorry but if we found out any other information we'll let you know immediately."

"Thank you." Michael who must have woken up replied.

The doctor left the room and Michael got up to give Eve a hug.

We were all silent for a while.

_Please. Please. Please don't die Claire. Please don't leave me. You need to know what I said wasn't true. I'm so sorry Claire. Just please…please open your eyes._

I could hear Eve crying on Michael's shoulder and Michael whispering to her that 'It was going to be alright'.

How could that be true…

The love of my life, the one girl that will ever only know the true me, the gentle me, the girl who made me feel all gooey inside whenever she looked or smiled at me was lying on in a hospital bed…and she might not even wake up. And worst of all she thinks that…

_NO!_

She would have known the second that she walked out that it wasn't true.

I stood up so fast my chair (which I had eventually sat in) went slamming into the wall. I looked towards Michael and Eve and saw Eve wince from the impact and Michael tighten his arms around her.

"What the fuck happened?"

Eve took her head out of the crook of Michael's neck and looked at me.

"What do you think she got shot in the fucking brains!" She screamed through tears.

Michael wrapped her back in his arms.

I grabbed my chair and sat back down holding Claire's hands in my own.

_Please wake up!_

I piece of hair fell in front of her closed eyes. I leant over and moved it behind her ear.

_Just open your eyes! Please…_

And just like that I looked down at her and into a pair of soft brown, slightly dazed, eyes.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I finally have YAY!**

**Promise to update more (its my new years resolution) xxx **


	4. She's awake!

"C…Claire…" I whispered.

Michael and Eve were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice she had opened her eyes.

She looked scared but there was still a slight daze look to her.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"Claire I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean it please forgive me…" I blurted out.

Michael and Eve looked towards us.

"Eve get a nurse." Michael ordered softly.

Claire's eyes never left mine and I was holding my breath hoping she would forgive me.

Michael came over to her other side.

Claire looked petrified now.

"Who…who are you?" She whispered.

My hands dropped from her face and my whole world just…stopped…

Claire P.O.V

I was floating in darkness and I felt a strong hand holding my hands. My eyelids were heavy and I couldn't lift them up.

Suddenly I felt a soft hand brush against my forehead and my eyelids somehow lifted up to see the most handsome boy I have ever seen leaning over me.

He had brown shaggy hair (kind of emo-ish, but it suited him) that was resting slightly over his brown eyes.

His eyes met mine and I noticed that that his eyes were lined with gold. He looked shocked and then just looked happy.

His hands cupped my face. I didn't know him but something made me trust him.

"Claire I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean it please forgive me…" I didn't register the words for a minute because I was still looking deeply into his eyes.

"Eve get a nurse."

_I know this boy from somewhere…It's on the tip of my tongue…_

_Why can't I remember him…_

"Who…who are you?"

Sadness penetrated the boys eyes and his hands dropped from my face. All the warmth left.

I grabbed one of his hands and held it tight.

He looked at me shocked.

"Claire don't you remember us?" I turned around to notice another boy standing on the other side of the bed he had blonde hair.

I shook my head and looked back at the boy who I wouldn't let go off.

"Claire…" He whispered.

"Claire I'm to see your awake.' A doctor walked into the room with a girl who word goth clothes standing behind him.

"Who are you?"

"She doesn't remember us." The blonde boy said to the doctor.

The goth girl who had tear stained cheeks ran up to me.

"Claire please say you remember me. I'm your best friend, Eve, and we hang out all the time…" All her words seemed to be one long one.

I held on tighter to the boys hand and moved back from the girl.

The blonde boy grabbed her and pulled her back from the bed.

"Don't worry memory loss is normal amongst those who have been in a shooting, such as yourself."

"WHAT!"

Shane P.O.V

"WHAT!"

I saw Claire wince from the noise she created. Her hand tightened around my hand and I saw tears form in her eyes.

"What the hell kind of doctor are saying things like that! We told you she couldn't remember anything and just let something like that spill out!" I yelled standing up.

I was about to punch the doctors fucking face but Claire's hands were still holding mine.

The doctor looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry I just assumed that when your friend said that she didn't remember you that he just meant as in names and memories…but obviously Claire's case is a bit more…delicate." The doctor apologized.

He then excused himself and left the room.

We all turned our attention back to Claire.

I sat back down while Michael and Eve took seats on the other side of her bed.

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter because I didn't know how to write Claire's reaction or what would happen after this so the next chapter will probably be a time skip to a couple of days in the future.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas xx  
**


	5. 2 Days Later

2 days later

Shane P.O.V

It had been 2 days since Claire had woken up and I had never left her side except when I needed a shower.

Eve and Michael brought me clothes, I brought food from the shop downstairs and the doctor said I could stay at night as I was the only one Claire was comfortable around.

When the doctors asked Claire why she wouldn't let go of my hand on the first day and she said:

"I don't know it's just…I feel like I've known him forever and I…I trust him."

I can't stop thinking about what she said. Maybe she will remember me…maybe she'll remember what I said…

_I'm sorry Claire._

I stroked Claire's face. She was asleep at the moment. After the police came to explain to Claire what had happened she never wanted me to leave her for long.

The police said:

"That at 3 in the afternoon Common Grounds was attacked by 5 humans in black. They knocked Oliver out before he could respond. They also hit a few a people and tied some vampires up but the only major accident that happened was the shooting with Claire."

The weird thing was they only used the gun on Claire. They didn't even bring the gun out until they saw her. One of the men was caught and is being interrogated but the rest got away.

Claire opened her beautiful eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Right back at you." She smiled.

_God I want to kiss her…_

It had been really hard these past few days. I couldn't kiss her, hug her and had to watch what I said about the vampires because she couldn't remember them.

I told Eve and Michael that I didn't want Claire to know we dated because if we were to get back together then I wanted to because she loved me not because she thought she had to.

Claire sat up. "Do you think I'll be able to leave today?" She asked innocently.

I thought for a minute. "I don't know. If not today pretty soon I think. Do you want me to go and ask the doctor?"

"No!" She replied instantly and grabbed my hands. "No, I'd rather you stayed."

I felt so happy that she wanted me to stay.

"Of course I will." I grabbed a box of photos we kept in the draw next to her bed. "Do you want to try and remember again?" I asked hopefully.

Claire nodded. "I have a feeling I'll remember something big today."

Claire (P.O.V)

Since I woke up Shane has been amazing. He'll get me food, fluff my pillows get me new clothes without me asking. He'll just randomly blurt out asking me if I want anything and even if I say 'no' he'll do something for me anyway.

Michael and Eve have been great as well but Shane has been…well amazing. He visits everyday and barely ever leaves and is helping me remember memories. So far I remember most my life up to when I moved to Morganville.

Unfortunately something bad is happening. Eve told me Shane is one of my best friends…and I think I'm falling for him.

**Sorry it's short and I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy and I promise I'll update soon. The next chapter will skip a few days ahead again because I don't really know what to write for the hospital scenes.**


	6. Questions! Questions! Questions!

Claire (P.O.V)

_I was walking with Shane down a hot street. It was in the afternoon but there weren't many people around. We were both holding coffee with the words 'Common Grounds' on the side. Shane kept looking down at me and smiling._

"_Why do you keep smiling at me?" I looked at him._

_He looked back down at me and took my hand. Butterflies appeared in my stomach._

"_Just glad to have you back." He replied simply and squeezed my hand._

I was awoken from my peaceful dream by the light shining through the window. When I opened my eyes and blinked I saw Shane asleep in one of the chairs next to my bed.

His hair was falling over his eyes. I just wanted to move it out of the way and tell him how I feel.

_Why…? Why me?_

Why did I have to have these dreams about Shane. Why did I have to feel like this? Whenever I was awake I couldn't stop thinking about him:

'_I wonder what he's thinking?'_

'_Does he have a girlfriend?'_

'_What does he think of me?' _

'_What type of girl does he like?'_

'_I am like a little sister to him?'_

The list was endless. I wonder whether I felt like this before. I stopped myself from pushing back his hair as I heard the door open.

Eve (P.O.V)

I entered the room to see Claire sitting up in bed with a snoring Shane in the chair next to her.

"Hey." I said. "How you doing?"

Claire smiled. "Fine, but I really don't like it here" She frowned while I laughed.

I sat down on the chair on the other side of her bed. She did look better…she looked exactly like Claire. Well besides the few wires that were attached to her body.

"Well that's good because I just ran into your doctor and he said that you're gonna come home tomorrow." I squealed and Claire's face instantly brightened.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

At that moment I noticed Shane stirring and his eyes opened. It was at that moment that I noticed how bad he looked: His skin was pale, massive bags under his eyes and his hair was extremely greasy.

"Ew! You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards. Seriously Shane you look worse than Claire and she's the one in hospital."

He looked at me with murderous eyes.

"Shut it Gothica." He then looked at Claire and his eyes instantly softened.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey I was just doing Claire-Bear a favour you seriously smell I mean we don't Claire in any more pain and believe me if you don't have a shower soon she will be in pain." I laughed.

Shane kept his eyes on Claire. Anyone could see the chemistry between them. I just wanted Claire to remember so they could be together again.

"Do I really smell that bad?" He asked her gently with a smile.

"Just a little." She giggled in reply.

"Well in that case I'll go and take a shower. I won't be long, will you be ok?" He took Claire's hand.

She nodded.

"Eve's here so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you aren't then I'll stay right here."

"Jeez Collins I'm here don't you trust me." I pouted.

He looked at me and shook his head and I frowned in reply. That got Claire laughing. We both looked at her and smiled.

It was weird without Claire around the house, smiling, laughing and making jokes. That's why Shane stayed here I think. Because he couldn't bare to be in the house without Claire…or anywhere in fact. Plus the fact that he doesn't want he to be alone.

"Fine I'll go but I'll be back in half an hour ok?" He looked between me and Claire before we nodded and he headed towards the door.

_Wait…_

"Hey wait you haven't heard the good news!" I called towards him before he left.

He looked back at us and I nodded at Claire.

"I'm coming to live with you guys tomorrow." She said happily.

Shane's smile was so wide it looked like it hurt.

"Can't wait." He said happily before leaving.

I sat and relaxed.

"Where's Michael?"

"He's at work today but we'll all be here tomorrow for you when you."

Claire smiled at me.

"So you remembered anything big?" I asked Claire casually even though I was nervous inside.

_Please say yes…Please say yes…Please say yes…_

Claire looked down at the bed sheets.

"No…the last thing I remember is moving to Morganville." She said sadly.

"Hey cheer up! You'll remember soon enough I know you will. Besides I think you just need your daily sugar fix." I brought out a can of coke. "Just don't tell anyone." I added quietly.

Claire smiled slightly at me as she opened the can.

I sighed. "Claire you're one of my best friends I know when something's upsetting you. So come on, spill it."

Claire looked at me and took a deep breath. "You know you told me that we always talked about girl stuff together." I nodded. "Does that include boys."

I sat up immediately.

"Are you kidding me especially boys. They were the main subject of our little talks." I laughed.

Claire looked at me nervously. "Well did I ever talk about whether I liked someone?"

_Shane…_

"You may have mentioned someone…"

Claire looked so scared.

_Come on say it…_

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Jeez how old are we CB 7? I would never tell anyone."

"I like Shane."

_YES!_

Inside I was jumping and doing cartwheels but on the outside I was smiling at her.

"I won't tell anyone. But imagine if you and Shane got together, you would be the sweetest couple ever."

Claire smiled at the thought.

"Yeah but he'll never go for anyone like me. I'm so boring and plain and he can probably get any girl with just a smile." She took at sip of her drink.

_If only she knew!_

She was the light of Shane's life and you could tell it was killing him to see her and for Claire not to even remember him. But he was staying strong…on the inside…for Claire.

"Besides he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin our friendship but I really want to know…did I ever say anything to you before about me liking him."

I smiled slightly. "You did once or twice." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a nurse pass the room.

I stood up. "I'm just going to ask what time you'll be able to leave tomorrow and whether or not you'll need medicine just stuff like that. You'll be ok?"

Claire raised the can of coke. "I have my sugar fix now don't I." She laughed.

I left the room and took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Shane's number.

_I have to tell him!_


	7. Surprise Visitors

Shane (P.O.V)

I had just finished having a shower and was getting spare clothes for tomorrow when my mobile started ringing. I checked the caller ID to see Eve's name on the screen.

_Claire!_

"Is Claire alright?" I asked as soon as I answered it.

"What? Oh, yeah! She's fine but you never guess what!" Eve's voice chirped through.

"What?" I asked tiredly as I left the house and started walking towards the hospital.

Eve laughed. "Now, now Shane that's not the way to act when you find out that your Girlfriend-who was in a coma-then woke up-but can't remember you says that she likes you likes you."

I stopped.

"What?"

"Yeah, she really likes you Shane perhaps loves you!" Eve screamed.

I started walking again but this time quicker in hope that when I got back to Claire she would remember me…

_And what I said…_

Then I can apologize for what I said and kiss her and hold in my arms forever.

"Tell me exactly what she said."

"Well she started asking me whether or not me and her used to talk about boys, in which I replied yes and then she asked me if she ever told me whether she liked someone and I said 'you may have mentioned someone' and that was when she said she liked you!" Eve squealed the ending.

I was almost at the hospital.

"Okay well I'm almost there what else did she say." My voice was gradually sounding more excited and a tiny bit like a girl's voice when they find out the popular kid at school wants to ask them out.

"Well then she said 'but he'll never go for anyone like me. I'm so boring and plain and he can probably get any girl with just a smile' and 'Besides he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin our friendship'" Explained Eve.

My heart dropped.

I always hated it when Claire would compare herself to other girls, worrying that she wasn't pretty enough when she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Eve I'm almost at the hospital so I'll see you in a bit." I hung up before she could answer.

I turned the corner to the hospital when I saw Monica walking up to me.

_Shit!_

Eve (P.O.V)

"Well that was rude." I muttered to myself as I walked back to Claire's room.

Walking back through the hallways I started thinking about Claire.

_She has to remember! She's our little CB…she's strong…she'll remember!_

When I got outside of Claire's room I could hear muffled talking in there.

_Shane couldn't of got there already! Michael was at work. Maybe it was a doctor or nurse…_

I opened the door slightly to look inside.

Someone was standing on one side of Claire's bed and Claire looked at them with a blank expression. I focused on the person to see that they were tallish but had a muscular build.

_Must be a man._

But there was something weird about him and then I noticed what was weird…

They were wearing all black and had a hoodie on with the hood up.

_Why wear a hoodie and have the hood up when it's boiling outside and inside._

They were also holding a large bag that looked heavy.

_Maybe it's someone she knows?_

I opened the door and walked in.

**Hiya,**

**I know this chapter is short but I really needed to get this chapter out so the next one is gonna be quite long. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! xx**


	8. I'm Sorry!

Shane (P.O.V)

_Of course…_

Monica had recently dyed her hair bleach blonde and with her fake tan that was completely orange and made her look like and umpa lumpa she looked like the usual town slut. She was wearing a short skirt and tight top and both items were way to small for her.

_She thinks she looks hot and sexy when she just looks plain sad!_

I carried on walking as if I hadn't noticed.

"SHANEY!" She screamed which sounded more like a screech to me.

I carried on ignoring and walked faster towards the hospital.

"Shaney wait up!" She called behind me.

_FUCK OFF!_

I could hear her high heels as she was running to catch up with me and then they stopped.

"I heard about little miss freaky geekzilla!"

I stopped and my fists clenched. It was names like that that upset Claire and made people whisper about her which she didn't deserve.

"Don't call her that!" I turned around to face her. "What the hell do you want Monica?"

She walked up to me smiling.

"Oh don't be like that babe," She pouted at me. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to that party at Tiffany's house with me?" She was right up close to me and put her hand on my chest.

I grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"In case you forgot I have a girlfriend who I love with all my heart."

I turned around to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"Ah don't be like that baby-"

"Don't fucking baby me." I growled.

Monica sighed. "Well seeing as the freak has no idea who you are I'm giving you another chance." She said seductively.

"Don't call Claire that!" I yelled as I turned around and faced her.

Monica looked startled for a second.

"How much clearer do I have to make myself! I love Claire! And I hate you! You killed my sister and you bullied Claire. You always thinking about yourself and make yourself so vulnerable to men that one of these days one of those men is gonna hurt you but no one will care about that because no one cares about you. Claire however always puts others before herself even if it means she's gonna get hurt, she's beautiful, she's amazing, clever and believe me there are a million more words that describe Claire perfectly. She has taken care of me when I am at my worst, when I'm ill and even gave me a second chance when I really screwed up **(Talking about in Bite Club) **so now it's my turn to look after her! Now answer me…why would I be with you when I have the chance to be with Claire?" I yelled every single word at her hoping to get the message through.

_Even though everything I said was completely true…the last thing I said to her before the accident was the most horrible thing I could of said…_

Monica looked like she was about to cry but I didn't care just like the people who were ignoring us on the street.

"Maybe if you ended up forgetting about you life and started a new one you would be doing everyone a fucking favour!" I spat before walking off.

_Wait…_

I turned around once more. "Oh and if you call Claire anything other than her name your going to regret it!"

Claire (P.O.V)

The man standing in front of me looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry for what I did." He whispered urgently as he stood in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"They made me do it. At first I was just doing it for the money and protection but then when I realized how innocent and nice you were I couldn't do it!"

"Do what?"

"Be involved in-"

Suddenly the door opened and Eve came in. She looked between me and the man.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she walked up to my bed cautiously.

The man turned back to me.

"Please believe me. I'm sorry." He said one last time before jumping out the window (my room was on the ground floor) just like how he came in.


	9. Tears!

Claire (P.O.V)

Eve ran up to the window.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" She yelled as loud as she could.

I covered my ears as the noise was hurting my head.

"Eve please stop you're giving me a headache." I groaned.

She turned to me and ran to my side.

"Sorry are you okay? Should I get a doctor?"

"Yeah I am so there's no need for a doctor." I laughed at how worried expression.

Eve frowned.

"Claire who was that man and why did he jump out the flipping window?" She asked carefully.

I looked down to avoid her gaze.

_How the hell am I suppose to explain when I don't know the answers myself…_

"Claire seriously-"

At that moment the door opened and Shane walked in.

"Shane!" I sat up as he came in. "You smell better already." I laughed.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I loved it when Shane hugged me. I felt so much safer in his arms.

I felt him laugh.

"Nothing a good shower couldn't fix." The hugged ended and I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

When I looked at Shane his face looked a little redder.

"Are you okay Shane?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Just glad your getting out tomorrow."

I smiled and was going to reply but Eve interrupted.

"Don't think your getting off that easily Claire just because Collins came back smelling like daisies." Eve said seriously.

I looked at me sheets and started messing with my hair. Shane looked between me and Eve.

"What did I miss?"

"When I came back in here some man was talking to Claire. Really weird guy, all black clothes, hoodie even in this heat and when I came in here he only went and jumped out the window." She said emphasizing her point by pointing at the window. "He looked really shifty Shane." She added in a worried tone.

Shane looked at me concerned but I avoided his gaze.

"Claire who was he?"

I didn't answer.

_Well how I am suppose to answer when I don't know…_

Shane (P.O.V)

_What the fuck! Some guy was in here with Claire! And then jumped out the window!_

Claire was avoiding my eyes and looked slightly scared.

"Claire who was he?"

She didn't answer and for a moment I forgot she was in the accident and I reached out to hold her hand lovingly and lifted her chin with my other hand so she looked at me.

"Please answer me Claire." I whispered.

"I leave you two alone for a minute." Eve said as she headed to the door.

I didn't pay any attention to her as I was focused on Claire who had tears glistening in her eyes and it pained me to watch.

"Who was he Claire?" I whispered again.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

_What?_

"I don't understand." I moved closer to her.

"When Eve left he kind of just hopped through the window." I looked at the window cautiously. "I'd never met him before Shane I have no idea who he is."

I pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. "What did he say?"

She bit her lip slightly before answering. "He kept apologizing to me saying how sorry he was for what he did and that they made him do it."

"Make him do what?"

She shrugged slightly. "He was going to tell me but Eve came in and the next thing I know he was gone."

I couldn't help myself when I pulled her into a hug.

"Did he say anything else important Claire?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face in my neck.

She shook her head. "He just kept repeating himself." She whispered.

That's when I felt something damp against my neck. I pulled her back to see tears rolling down her cheek. I wiped them away quickly.

"Hey don't cry."

She shook her head.

"You don't know how hard it is Shane…I'm trying to remember but I can't."

"You can't remember anything?"

"No I remember bits but most of it is still blank." She sobbed.

I cupped her face with my hands.

"Look at me Claire." When she looked at me looked so innocent just like the first time I met her. "You are coming home tomorrow and I promise that I will spend every second helping you remember. The house should help jog some memories." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "And if not then I'll take you everywhere you loved and we can watch movies to see if you remember watching them. Also I'm planning on making my famous chili which you love." I laughed.

"Promise?" Claire whispered.

"Promise."


	10. Welcome Home Claire!

The Next Evening

Shane (P.O.V)

Claire was coming home today and I was so excited to see her around the house instead of in the depressing hospital.

Eve and Michael told me they had cleaned the house and put decorations up so Claire felt welcome there.

I was showing Claire to the car when I felt someone watch us from behind. I turned around when I saw a shadow in the alleyway next to the hospital. I was going to see who it was but Claire distracted me.

"Is that it?" She asked pointing to Eve's hearse.

"Yeah." I laughed and when I turned back around the shadow was gone.

I opened the door for her and she hopped in.

"Bet you pick up a lot of girls with this sweet ride." She giggled sweetly.

I laughed at the comment and couldn't help but think of what she said to Eve 'but he'll never go for anyone like me. I'm so boring and plain and he can probably get any girl with just a smile'.

I sat down in the driver's seat.

"Yeah it's a babe magnet." I replied jokily but I saw Claire look down at her lap.

_Shit! She's gonna think I pick up random girls! I haven't done that since I met Claire!_

"I mean come on. If you saw my face wouldn't you just hop in here with me even if you didn't know my name?" I laughed trying to make a joke out of it.

Claire looked up at me as I began to drive to the Glass House.

"Depends." She shrugged.

"On what?" I asked looking over at her suspiciously.

"If you had a bag of candy." She laughed.

_God I love her laugh!_

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it's good to know you still have you sense of humor."

Claire turned to me.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is no one around?"

_Shit!_

I was so tied up in Claire and the conversation that I hadn't noticed it was getting dark and there was no one on the streets.

"I don't know what you mean theirs someone over there."

I nodded towards someone who was hurrying home.

"Yeah but their practically running so I don't think that counts." She replied.

_What the hell I am suppose to say!_

"Everybody's probably at some party." I said as I parked in front on the Glass House hoping to end the conversation.

Claire looked at it and her mouth flew open.

"It's massive…this is where we live?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to 'Casa del Shane' **(is that right?)**." I said as I opened her car door and took her duffel bag from her.

When she got out of the car she looked at me and smiled.

"I thought it was more along the lines of 'Casa del Michael'." She smirked as we walked up the pathway.

_Damn she's good._

"Claire" I whined "your ruining all my fun." I was pushing her forward a bit so because it was getting dark and nothing says a better 'welcome home' than a vampire attack.

She shrugged. "I try."

_She's just like before the accident._

We got to the door and I opened it for her.

"Welcome home Claire!" Eve yelled as we walked through the door.

Claire (P.O.V)

_I can't believe this is where I used to live…where I live now!_

The house was massive and looked quite old **(sorry can't really remember what the house looked like)**. But it was even more impressive on the inside. The wooden floor looked shiny and the windows were showering the large house in a faint light.

"Welcome home Claire!"

I looked to the middle of the hallway to find Eve jumping up and down smiling like a crazy person and Michael standing next to her laughing. They were both standing under a big blue banner that said 'WELCOME HOME!' in big purple writing. I carried on looking around to see the whole house was decorated with streamers and balloons.

Shane was laughing from behind me.

"You know when I said 'make sure it's decorated' I didn't mean you had to go quiet so overboard."

"Shut up Collins!" Eve yelled as she came running up to me and gave me a massive bear hug. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes and held me by the shoulders. "It hasn't been the same without you."

I smiled at her. "I'm back now."

She hugged me again quickly. When she let me go I hugged Michael.

"Your house is really nice Michael."

"Claire it's your house now as well and me and Eve are under strict instructions to make you feel at home."

I smiled at him and realized I had tears forming in my eyes.

I looked back at the others.

"Which direction is my bedroom?"

"I'll show you." Shane volunteered and headed towards the stairs with me following.

"Hey we're going to have a movie marathon of all the films Claire's seen what should we put on first?" Michael called back at us as we were walking up the stairs.

Shane looked back.

"Put on her favourite type?"

Michael looked confused.

"Horrors."

_I like horrors?_

"Were they my favourite type?"

Shane looked at me and a grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah you loved always wanted to see them at the cinema or rent them on DVD." He sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh and I narrowed my eyes at him.

He raised his hands defensively. "Seriously you loved them. I'm telling the truth aren't I Mikey?"

I looked at Michael suspiciously.

He nodded with a wide smile as well. "You preferred them to any other movie."

**Ooh what are they going to make her watch? Any suggestions appreciated :D x**


	11. Movie Night

Hours Later

Shane (P.O.V)

I love Claire being back in the house. It felt more natural. Claire told me she was remembering a couple of things since being back.

We were all sitting in the living room, Michael in his chair with Eve on his lap and me and Claire on the couch with bowls of crisps, popcorn and plates of chili which Claire had loved.

She kept moving closer to me when the scary parts of the movies were playing. Whenever it would happen Michael would smile at us and Eve would wink.

I checked the time it was 2 in the morning.

_Jeez the times gone by fast!_

Nobody was even tired. Especially Claire who I would of thought would be asleep by now…but no.

We had already watched Mama, Scream 1, Saw 3 and 4, The Hostel part 2, The Possession and at the moment we were watching Sinister.

Claire was screaming non-stop and every time a film ended she would beg us not to put another horror film on but we didn't listen to her.

We were at the part where Ellison goes up to the attic. Claire was hiding behind a pillow with her face peeping out every now and then to see what was going on and she was sitting right next me. Claire looked at the TV again.

"Boo!" I whispered in her ear.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

We were all laughing our heads off except for Claire who hit me over the head with the pillow.

"Shane that wasn't funny." She yelled as she carried on hitting me over the head with it.

"Claire their…not exactly helping…your case…" I gasped out pointing to Eve (who was red in the face) and Michael who was laughing while trying to make sure Eve didn't fall off his lap.

Claire stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to the screen without her pillow for protection.

_Wrong move Danvers!_

She saw the kids on the screen (who were all decaying) sitting down and then suddenly Bughuul **(if you type 'sinister bughuul' in google images you'll get the image of the kids and bughuul in the attic – it might help you understand what the scene looks like)**.

"AHH!" Claire scream again.

She quickly turned around and flung herself at me, burying her face in my chest.

Forgetting all about Michael and Eve laughing at Claire I wrapped my arms around Claire and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me and smiled gently and I kissed her on the forehead. We heard another scream from the TV and turned back to the TV but not before Claire grabbed her pillow to protect her this time.

She was about to sit up straight again.

_Not happening Claire-bear!_

I tightened my grip on her. She looked up at me but I carried on watching the film. She melted into my arms and it felt normal again. Like before the accident…

_Before what I said…_

Michael (P.O.V)

Sinister had ended and Eve was asleep on my lap. I smiled down at her and looked at Shane and Claire.

Me and Eve had been sneaking glances at them both all night and it was obvious Claire liked him. After Shane wrapped his arms around her and held her everything seemed like a normal night in the Glass House. It didn't feel right without Claire here and now she's back everything should get better.

While Claire (and basically Shane) was at the hospital Eve was always talking about them and stressing at whether or not she was spending enough time with Claire, whether the doctors were treating her right and if anything has gone wrong. Hopefully now she won't be stressing as much now that Claire is back.

I grabbed the remote and paused the credits.

"Right that's me and Eve done for the night." I said as I stood up hold Eve in my arms.

"Yeah I better get Claire to bed." He said standing up with Claire in his arms as well.

I smiled. "Couldn't help but notice you and Claire on the couch." We started walking up the stairs. "You think she'll remember?"

Shane nodded. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she does. I know it's killing her inside that she can't remember most of her life here."

I looked at Claire's face.

"At least she's just like she was before…she could have been like Monica." I shuddered.

Shane laughed gently.

"Anyway night bro." I said as I entered Eve's bedroom.

Claire (P.O.V)

_I woke up in a big comfy bed and looked around to find myself in my bedroom. I got up and went to the door._

_I headed downstairs and saw Shane on the couch playing video games. He was so concentrated on killing the zombies he didn't notice me, his hair kept getting in his hair but he ignored it._

"_Hey Shane." He looked up at me and smiled._

"_Heya Claire-bear."_

"_Do you want some coffee or a can of coke?" I asked as I started walking towards the kitchen._

"_Can of coke please." I called back at me._

_I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge._

"_Ah!" I jumped back at what was in the fridge._

_Blood in bottles!_

_I started walking back my eyes still on the bottles when I hit a wall. I turned around so I could run out the door but I realized it wasn't a wall I had walked into but a person._

_I looked up to see Michael smiling down at me._

_His blues eyes were slightly red._

"_Hey Claire can you pass me a bottle of blood?"_

I woke up with sweat dripping from my forehead.

Blood…Michael…Vampire…Morganville…Amelie…Dark

Suddenly it all came back to me about the vampires. How I was living with one and worked for one, that if you're out after dark you're practically vampire food. Everything.

_How could I forget!_

The sun was shining through my curtains and my clock said it was 10 in the morning.

Then I noticed a note on my bedside table.

**Claire,**

**You fell asleep so I brought you upstairs. If you need anything I'll be in my room (unless it's after 11 then I might be downstairs). Hope you don't have any nightmares after all the horror films we watched ;).**

**Shane x**

I smiled at the kiss he had put at the end. I loved it last night when he was holding me. It felt natural and safe.

_I wish he was holding me now._

Then I remembered my dilemma about the vampires.

_Shane won't lie to me if it's true._

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review x_**


	12. Morning sleepyhead!

Shane (P.O.V)

"_Shane…" _

_I was sitting in the living room playing video games when I heard Claire's voice. I looked up to see her standing there looking more beautiful than ever._

_She was wearing plain jeans and a black vest top. Her hair was straight and she had a little eyeliner on._

"_Yeah." I put the controller down._

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_Of course you can."_

_She sat down next to me. I could see her small hands were shaky so I held them in mine._

_Her watery eyes met mine and whispered the thing I wanted to hear most._

"_I love you."_

The sun woke me up. I groaned and rolled over and buried my face in the pillow.

I kept having dreams like these. Where Claire tells me she loves me. Sometimes we kiss, sometimes I take her on a date or I just hold her on the sofa.

I looked at my alarm clock. 9.30. I closed my eyes trying to block out the sun hoping to fall asleep once again.

I heard a banging on the door.

_Who the hell wants me at this time!_

I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Claire?"

She was standing there in a black vest top and leggings. She looked tired and her hair was messy. She looked at me then quickly away and blushed.

I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing a top.

I laughed slightly. "Sorry. Wait a sec." I ran back in grabbed a top and threw it on.

When I got back she was messing with the hem of her top. "Are you alright Claire?"

She looked up quickly. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded. "Sure you can. Do you want to come in?" I opened the door a wider for her as an invitation.

"Yes please." I left the door open and walked over to my bed.

I sat on it and saw Claire standing awkwardly in the doorway. "You can sit down." She looked at me and we just stared into each others eyes. Her brown eyes were full of emotion.

She moved into my room and sat down next to me on the bed and started fiddling with her hands.

"Shane you'd never lie to me right?"

"Of course Claire I promise I'll always tell you the truth." She looked at me and smiled for a second and then she frowned.

"Are vampires real?"

_Shit!_

Claire (P.O.V)

It was nice sitting with Shane even though he was explaining everything about the vampires and Michael.

"Claire, Michael won't hurt you. It took me a long time to trust him at first but I do trust him." Shane's hands were covering mine now and I liked it.

"I know."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Shane, why didn't you tell me about the vampires before?" I looked at him and he took a deep breath.

"Claire I was going to tell you the truth today…I know I should have told you sooner but…it's hard to explain. Morganville changes people. It turns innocent people into something else. Morganville can destroy you. Sometimes I think about what** I** would be like if I lived in a normal place and for the first time since you came here you were innocent again and I guess I just wanted you to stay like that for as long as you could without being in danger."

Now it was my hands covering his.

"Thanks for being truthful." Then I did something that felt completely natural: I kissed him on the cheek.

Shane looked shocked and for a minute I thought I shouldn't have done it but then he smiled at me.

_Jeez I think this the happiest I've seen him since I got out the hospital!_

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs.

"Shane" I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being the gentleman that I am and cooking you breakfast."

He dragged me into the kitchen and pulled the chair out for me. I sat in it and laughed again.

Shane started frying eggs and bacon while I relaxed in the chair and watched him. "Why are you making me breakfast?"

Shane shrugged but kept his attention on the breakfast. "It's your first morning here and I think you deserve something nice for having to spend all that time in that hell-hole that they call a hospital plus the impression we gave you last night with all the horror films is not the impression I want you have." He looked back at me and smiled, which I returned, and then looked back at the breakfast.

That was when I noticed the smoke. I stood up and walked over to him and looked at the pan.

"You really want me to have a nice impression of this place?"

"Yep."

I grabbed a spatula.

"You know what really impresses me?"

"What?" Shane asked with a smirk.

I picked up a piece of bacon with the spatula.

"Bacon that isn't burnt."

"SHIT!" Shane yelled as he finally noticed that he had managed to burn the bacon and eggs.

He opened the door to let the smoke out and I turned the stove off.

"How did you not realise that they were burnt?" I tried to hide my laugh but it failed.

Shane looked at me while he was trying to get the smoke out of the kitchen by wafting it with a magazine. "Oh your finding this funny are you?" He joked and raised his eyebrows.

"Me? No! I wouldn't do such a thing. I'm just trying to work out how you didn't realise it was burning before I did." I hid my giggles through my hand.

But Shane noticed them and started to walk really slowly towards me with a smile on his face.

_I recognize that face!_

Out of instinct I turned around to run away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest.

"I was thinking about other stuff." He told me gently. His hands were on my waist and neither of us made any attempt to move them.

"Oh yeah like what?" I looked into his eyes and he was looking back. We stayed like that for what felt like minutes but was actually seconds.

Then he leant into my ear. "Y-" He started to whisper but was stopped by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

**Hope you enjoyed because I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and sorry about the really late update :( School has been killing me at the moment but half term is coming up so I should update more often :)**


	13. Meeting

**I'm sorry about the misunderstanding the other day when it said I updated but I didn't but here's the next chapter:**

Claire (P.O.V)

I was sitting on the sofa under the piercing ice blue gaze of a young woman who was sitting opposite me. She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees with a cream blazer over the top and I couldn't help but notice the expensive jewellery she was wearing. Shane was leaning on the door frame never taking his eyes off a strange looking man who was standing behind the woman. The man was wearing a silk vest with a red robe over it and when I looked at his feet I was surprised to see bunny (with fangs) slippers. I looked back at the woman opposite me to see her eyes have never strayed from me.

"So you're the founder of Morganville?" I asked nervously while fiddling with the hem of my top.

"I am indeed. My name is Amelie and I apologize for not visiting you before but there have been some important things that needed to be dealt with right away." She answered coolly as if she had practised it.

So this woman…Amelie…was a vampire, the thought of a vampire sitting in front of me where she could attack and kill me in minutes was worrying me but Shane was nearby and that made me feel safer.

"Do you not remember me dear Claire?"

"I remember your name." I whispered and then looked at Shane who came to sit next to me.

Amelie smiled gracefully at me and then turned to Shane. "Does Claire know about Morganville's…circumstances?"

"She remembered it this morning." Shane voice was harsh and rough. I grabbed his hand to and rubbed circles over the back of it.

He looked at me and smiled and held my hand back.

"That is good news. Claire I will not hurt you and neither will Myrnin here," She waved a hand to the man standing behind her, "he is also a vampire who is a dear friend of mine and your boss."

"He's my boss?"

"Yes I am, we work in a lab together." Myrnin smiled a charming smile at me and I smiled back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"We understand the situation and that is what I need to talk about. We need to know how much do you remember of your work with Myrnin?"

I tried to think back to anything I did in Morganville: _The dorms, meeting Shane, Common Grounds…_

"Ahh!" A shooting, throbbing pain appeared in the back of my head and all memories were cut off. I grabbed my head and tried to block of any noise.

"Claire!" Shane got off the sofa and sat in front of me holding my head with his hands as well. I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes and looked deep into his brown eyes. He looked extremely worried and kissed me on the forehead. "What's the matter?" He whispered against my head.

"It hurts." I whispered back.

Shane wrapped himself around my body and rocked me while whispering soothing words. The pain was still there but it was slowly disappearing. I wanted to stay there forever but Amelie and Myrnin were watching us from the other couch.

Shane (P.O.V)

I was too wrapped up in Claire and what I was saying that I hadn't realised she was whimpering and holding on to my t-shirt. I turned to the ice queen in anger.

"Do something!" I whispered fiercely, "Help her!"

"This is neither mine nor Myrnin's area of expertise, Mr Collins." She stood up with her elegant white dress flowing around her. "Now we must be leaving so young Claire can get some rest. Please tell her that she doesn't have to worry about work, she will still be paid and she can come back when she regains her memory." And with that she left leaving an ice cold breeze behind.

_Why don't you tell her yourself!_

I felt so angry that she would just leave like that without saying goodbye to Claire but when I looked down I noticed she was asleep.

I kissed the top of her head again and whispered: "I love you."

I reached over for the phone and called the hospital but I kept remembering what Amelie had said: "she can come back **when** she regains her memory."

**Please review! Any ideas will be appreciated!**


End file.
